


Still Lonely

by Xummie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Caring, Dreams and Nightmares, Loneliness, Nightmares, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xummie/pseuds/Xummie
Summary: Dino has a nightmare
Kudos: 11





	Still Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me because of a post I found from predebut 17 when they’d write social media diary posts. I read it and someone said that it was the inspiration for their song “Still Lonely” on the Love&Letter album, so I read those lyrics and I knew what I had to do.
> 
> Dino's Post: https://pledis17.fandom.com/wiki/17%E2%80%99s_Diary_-_Lee_Chan:_2013/05/13_%E2%80%98Field_Trip%E2%80%99  
> English Lyrics: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/still-lonely-%EC%9D%B4%EB%86%88%EC%9D%98-%EC%9D%B8%EA%B8%B0-still-lonely.html

I’m in a bubble, surrounded by classmates  
I can’t hear anything  
I can see they are there, trying to reach me  
Yet the bubble stops their advances  
I push against the bubble but it doesn’t break  
I shout for my brothers but I can’t find them  
I am alone in the bubble

The bodies change, they have cameras now  
The flashing lights blind me and I blink hard  
The lights are gone and again the bodies change  
Now I see my hyungs  
For a moment I feel relief  
I call for them again but they do not hear  
They see me, they see my struggle  
But the do not react  
They turn and walk away, I am left alone  
The relief turns into fear  
The bubble pops and I fall  
Down down into a hole  
I am alone

Again people look at me, down in the deep hole  
I scream, pleading for help, hoping someone will rescue me  
But they are taking pictures and cheering  
It is as if I was doing something incredible  
I see a shadow next to me, and it looks like me  
It is dancing  
I realize that is what the people are watching  
The dancer is all they see  
They don’t see me, I am alone  
They don’t see that I am scared  
They see what I’ve let them see

It’s dark  
I am alone  
My chest is heavy  
I cannot help but cry  
More and more people come, they gather around my hole  
But with each additional body I feel more and more alone  
Suddenly my hyungs are with me, the shadow is gone  
I reach for one but no matter how far I stretch I cannot reach him  
I scream their names, but none react  
They look up at the people above our hole  
They do not hear me  
I am alone

One by one my hyungs fly out of the hole,  
They are greeted by the fans and they are free  
I try to follow but I am chained to the floor  
I am stuck  
I am alone. 

“Channie, Channie!” I hear faintly, under the sound of a person screaming.

I open my eyes and realize I am shaking. I am drenched in sweat and as I force my mouth to close I realize the scream was mine. My body wracks with deep sobs as I look at those around me.

“Hyung…” I mumble through the tears, 

“Channie, it was just a nightmare.” Jeonghan-hyung says as he rubs a comforting hand through my hair. “Just a nightmare. You’re OK. We’re here, we’re all here.”

He’s right, all 12 of my hyungs are gathered, 5 sitting on my bed, the rest standing around, their faces all echoing the same worried look. Seugncheol-hyung is on my left, his arms around me, squeezing tight, as if trying to force my body to stop shaking; he must have lifted me into his arms as I restlesly slept. Jeonghan-hyung is on my other side, his left hand on my leg, his right arm behind my head.

I bury my face in Seugncheol-hyung’s chest, letting the tears flow unashamedly. I feel terrible for waking everyone, especially when we didn’t get home till late and so many of us still have to get up for school. The weight in my chest doesn’t ease for a few minutes, and everyone just waits quietly, letting my heart settle.

As I wait for this feeling to pass I contemplate what I’d just dreamt. This nightmare is not new, but I haven’t experienced it in several months, why has it returned to haunt me? Why am I still lonely?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please follow me on twitter @Smeehao. Shoot me a dm saying you came from here, I will be posting writing updates for my works and opening requests every so often if I know people want them :D


End file.
